User talk:TheOne1000
Hi. Here is the perfect place to talk about The Mandarin! Why are you a fan of him? And how was IM3's ending cool with you? Mixedfiction112 (talk) 09:40, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Oh hey Mixedfiction. Yeah, I've seen that video before. But funny story um I don't acatully have a youtube account. Mako100 (talk) 16:47, October 18, 2013 (UTC) I didn't mean on youtube, sorry. I meant here, on your talk page. This is the Marvel Movies Wiki, after all. Anyway, in the end The Mandarin proved to be... indestructible. So I was wonderin, was he even destroyed in the end? I mean, Stark blew him up via the suit but he came back to life. But when Pepper blew him up he wasn't shown getting back to his feet. And wherever did Pepper get those moves?! Don't tell me Extremis does that to you. I'd really like to read your thoughts on this. Thanks in advance if you ever choose to answer. Maybe he his Extremis stuff allowed him to transfer his mind to someone else. Maybe Ben Kingsley.That way he can continue his plans for the war on terror. Maybe they will even give mr. Kingsley some alien rings. Yeah, Extremis makes you get the Moves... So what do you think happened? Mako100 (talk) I don't quite get the mind transfer thing. Alien rings? What are those? And if Extremis gives you the moves, then that explains Pepper's outburst. But they still didn't really say that, or I'm missing something. I don't really know what to think what happened. IM3's ending is the type that I don't give much thought to since I won't come to any realization or eureka. Well, that's that. So.. is Iron Man possibly ready for some sort of reboot or did I get it wrong? Mixedfiction112 (talk) 03:15, October 27, 2013 (UTC) I honestly don't know. The orinal Mandarin had alien rings like these. Maybe they forget to say. What's so awful about it? I sure hope not! Mark Wahlberg wants to play Iron Man now. Also Ben Kingsley is working on a "secret project" for Marvel. http://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/movienewsandreviews/news/?a=88887 Mako100 ( talk) 03:36, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Hello. Hey. Hello. Sorry, I wasn't able to check for a while. Thanks for the info on alien rings and Mark Wahlberg (about to read the latter one). "Secret project"? Could be anything. Besides, have you seen the new trailer for DOFP? What do you think about it? I'm not quite sure what to think myself. I heard some rumor that Trevor will be taken to the real real Mandarin, for abusing his image. In like a one-shot. Yes! I loved it. The story looks awesome. I'm so excited for May. Whys that? Mako100 (talk) 14:29, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi. "In like a one-shot."? I'm not sure about DOFP cause now they've got Time Travel? After IM3 and MOS' rather flopped (I'm tryin to be respectful) ending, I don't know what to expect of future Marvel sequels. I'm thinking - in DOFP - maybe they need to make more money (since the franchise might be dying) so they fused the original X-men cast with those from First Class. In one part of the trailer though, was Erik just scraping his girl across the pavement? lol. And did Charles just meet his older self? Like Boris in MIB3? XD What about Cap 2 trailer? A friend of mine says it looks like G.I. Joe. Nat's not hot anymore, or is it just me? Have you seen Thor 2? If you have, how was it? Mixedfiction112 (talk) 07:04, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey. It's like short films they put on their DVDs as bonus features. I think it's based on some comic from like 20 years ago. Right. Man of Steel is a DC movie. Besides for Iron Man 3 they wrapped everything up, incase this was the end. We wouldn't want a "what happened to Tony's mom" would we? Look at it this way. We got The Sunshine and Summertime ending. Maybe, but it still looks pretty ba. Maybe they are in a fight, or something. I think so. It looks epic. How bout you? No, she definitely still looks really hot. Doesn't come out till Friday where I live. But I'll give you my thoughts after I see it. Mako100 (talk) 10:03, November 6, 2013 (UTC) X-Men has nothing to do with Marvel Studios who made Iron Man 3 or Warner Bros/DC Entertainment who made Man of Steel so you can't base X-Men films on their outcome. Neither of those films flopped either by the way. And yes Days of Future Past is based on a comic book story, they haven't just thrown in time travel for the sake of it. Also, Thor: The Dark World is pretty epic. - Doomlurker (talk) 16:29, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Ok. Yeah, MOS is DC; sorry my bad. I don't call many films/shows epic. I liked her in IM2. So BA and slim and sexy and.. healthy-looking. She's a little paler in the trailer. Not sure about Cap 2. Sequels are generally not as good as the first films. I'm cautious about all these sequels: Cap 2, Thor 2, DOFP. @Doomlurker: Sorry; my bad again!. Thanks for all the info (on studios, DOFP). Well, the rest is opinion. ;) Mixedfiction112 (talk) 06:13, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Right. Yeah, she looks really hot there. All these sequels will rock :D I guess so. Did you get my really funny joke about Iron Man 3's ending? By the way I'm going to see Thor 2 on Tuesday. Mako100 (talk) 10:33, November 10, 2013 (UTC) The "what happened to Tony's mom" bit? Mixedfiction112 (talk) 04:36, November 14, 2013 (UTC) That, and the Sunshine, and Summertime ending. Well I saw Thor 2 the other night, and it was awesome! The story, romance, the heroes, villains, and pretty much everything else was epic IMO. I loved more then the original, and Iron Man 3. And Natalie Portman, and Sif looked really hot. So I give it 9.6/10. Now the wait for Captain America 2 begins..Mako100 ( talk) 10:21, November 14, 2013 (UTC) The first, yeah; the 2nd, nope. Better than Avengers? 9.6? What did you give Thor? I prefer the clean Sif (and everyone else). Mixedfiction112 (talk) 14:27, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Cause everyone went home happy! Tony is a changed man! Pepper gets to be the CEO some more. Rhodey still has his job. And Happy woke up, and has like a girlfriend. Oh I give The Avengers 10/10 But Thor 2 was so awesome! I give Thor 9/10 The "Clean Sif"? Mako100 ( talk) 14:43, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Compare. There's something different about the hair and the skin. The former has smoother skin and silky hair; the latter has dust all over her and something stuck in her hair. Grime? to say the worst. I just like the style in Thor where all Asgardians remain clean even after fights XD And all of Asgard is shiny ;P Mixedfiction112 (talk) 14:52, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Well she's fighting, and stuff. And maybe Asgardians get dirty in fights now. So I assume you got the joke right? Mako100 ( talk) 14:56, November 15, 2013 (UTC)